


Cover for "Songs for a Lonely Heart" by digitalwave

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art from livejournal. digitalwave asked for covers for her fics on her 2007 holiday wishlist. I created one forSongs For A Lonely Heart.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Cover for "Songs for a Lonely Heart" by digitalwave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs for a Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356556) by [Digitalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave). 




End file.
